Long live the Queen
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Ella era Bloody Mary y adoraba su trabajo. [ Out with the old, in with the new]


**Disclaimer: The wolf among us y Fables no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><em>Mary was different girl<em>

_Had a thing for astronauts_

En algún lugar de la calle la música resonaba a todo volumen y se colaba por la ventana abierta de los cuartos de los residentes de esa zona de Fabletown.

A Bloody Mary no le despertó ese sonido, ya llevaba horas despierta, había pasado una noche de lo más entretenida después de haber sido invocada por un chico que quería hacerse el duro antes su novia, bueno, ya no lo haría más.

El caso es que no había sentido la necesidad de dormir, la euforia en su cuerpo producida por el asesinato era suficiente para mantenerla activa todo el día.

_-Amo mi trabajo_ -pensó ella mientras limpiaba el hacha del leñador.

Se podría decir que tenía dos trabajos, por un lado era la socia-guardaespaldas de the Crooked Man, pero ella era también una Fabula y como tal tenía una historia propia.

_Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary._

Las instrucciones para su invocación eran tan variadas como su leyenda, pero como en todo, había coincidencias.

Todo comenzaba con un espejo, se debía de repetir su nombre varias veces, ¿tres? ¿Cinco? Dependía del lugar, ¿Qué más daba? Ella siempre aparecía para arrancar los ojos a la persona que osase llamarla.

Siempre se añadía algún detalle, velas, dar vueltas, que fuese a las tres de la mañana, pero el resultado era el mismo.

_What's that…you know that thing, the mundies call me? Bloody Mary, that's it. And do you know why they call me that?_

En cierto modo, ella tampoco lo sabía o no lo recordaba, era difícil saberlo con exactitud cuando tu historia había sido transmitida durante décadas de diversos modos posibles, todo ello sin contar las versiones de otros continentes, aunque de nuevo, se resumían en lo mismo, un espejo, un nombre dicho tres veces y la muerte.

_Because some of them, they think it's funny to have their Little sleepovers, and go to the bathroom, and say my name five time in the mirror. _

Una leyenda decía que era la joven hija de un medico la cual estaba gravemente enferma y tras cuatro días en coma fue enterrada en el patio de su casa por su padre, quien la creía muerta. Algunas personas cuentan que nadie vigilaba su tumba, otras que su madre lo hacía pero que su padre la sedó con morfina para que no se congelase. A Mary se le ató a la muñeca antes de enterrarla un cordel que iba unido a una campanilla, ya que si revivía esta sonaría. Pero su padre no la escuchó y cuando vio la campana tirada en el suelo y abrió la tumba se encontró con que las manos de su hija estaban ensangrentadas y que sus uñas estaban clavadas en el ataúd.

Otra de las leyendas dice que Mary era una joven chica muy hermosa y vanidosa, a la que le gustaba mirarse en el espejo. No había nada que amase más que su cabello el cual peinaba frente a este todas las noches cien veces.

Un día quisieron gastarle una broma y un hombre entró en su casa, se escondió en el armario y espero a que la chica iniciase el ritual. Cuando estaba distraída, salió, le tapó la boca con un pañuelo y le cortó el cabello. Mary no soporto verse así por lo que termino por suicidarse frente a su amado espejo.

Pero la leyenda que a ella le gustaba mas era la de la Reina Mary I de Inglaterra, la cual reino durante la Edad Media. Ambas compartían el mismo apodo_, Bloody Mary_, aunque por causas diferentes, la Reina fue apodaba así por quemar a cientos de religiosos opositores en la hoguera. Había varias leyendas sobre ella y todas acaban en muerte de aquel o aquella que la invocase.

-_Pero ellas no soy yo_ -se decía así misma.

_Tell me, did you see her face?_

_Tell me, did you smell her taste?_

No mucha gente vivía para decir como era su rostro. La lista se limitaba a su socio, _The Crooked Man_, a los aliados de este y a las personas a las que…bueno, "hacia una amable visita departe de su jefe".

Mientras terminaba de limpiar el hacha recordó que ahora se habían unido dos personas más a esa lista.

Bigby Wolf y Snow White.

Era una lástima que The Crooked Man les hubiese perdonado la vida a ambos a cambio del imbécil de Crane, hubiese disfrutado muchísimo matándolos a ambos. Al lobo feroz y a esa mosquita muerta que tenían por directora de operaciones.

Menudo par de idiotas.

_They find it less funny when I actually show up and feed their lungs to the family dog._

Una sádica sonrisa cruzó su rostro de oreja cuando se imagino a Bigby alimentándose de las tripas de su amada Snow.

Pero tiempo al tiempo, sabía que tarde o temprano obtendría el permiso para poder matarlos.

Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de trabajar con _The Crooked Man_ , llevaba siglos en ello, él le había prometido la libertad para hacer lo que quisiese sin ser detenida nunca por ninguna clase de autoridad y ella a cambio solo tenía que protegerle y cumplir con sus encargos.

Y menudos encargos.

No era un trabajo para nada aburrido. Aunque tuviese que esperar un poco o contenerse valía le pena si luego le permitía hacer lo que quisiese con el pobre diablo al que le tocase recibir esa noche.

¿Qué les haría a ellos dos cuando tuviese la posibilidad?

Snow era un plato fácil, probablemente solo tendría que hacerle una visita por la noche, una vez estuviese sola en su apartamento frente al espejo y ella saldría de él, con el hacha en la mano o quizás no hiciese falta, aunque consideraba que era malgastar energías en usar su verdadera forma en alguien tan vulgar, en cualquier caso la destrozaría, le sacaría esos bellos ojos que tenia y pintaría un hermoso cuadro en la pared con su sangre.

¿Y a Bigby?

Le llevaría la cabeza de su amada, se la dejaría en el regazo, mientras las neuronas de él intentasen procesar lo que eso significaba ella jugaría con aquellos ojos azules, el sheriff la atacaría, ella ya contaba con algo así, se convertiría en lobo para ello, pero para entonces ella ya estaría en su forma verdadera.

Y nada ni nadie podían vencerla en esa forma.

Después de eso le destrozaría, física y psicológicamente. No habría lugar lo suficientemente lejano para que pudiese huir de ella, le describiría con todo lujo de detalles lo que había hecho con su amada y como habría dando de comer a los perros callejeros con sus tripas.

Luego pasaría a la acción, se aseguraría de destrozar cada molécula de su cuerpo, de dejarlo a trozos y después pasarlos por una trituradora. Pero antes de eso lo inmovilizaría y le haría tragarse los ojos de Snow.

Y entonces, usaría su hacha para despedazarlo.

Lo que sucediese después ya le daba igual, aunque supiesen que había sido ella no podrían nunca acusarla.

Le encanta su trabajo, le encantaba ser quien era.

Sin perder la sonrisa se puso la chaqueta, cogió su hacha y se adentró en un espejo, tenía un encargo que hacer de parte de _The Crooked Man_.

Y lo cumpliría con gusto.

_Out with the old, in with the new._

_Long live the Queen._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Primero, gracias por leer, esta es mi primera fic de TWAU, surgida de un mezcla de hype y pausa entre estudios xDD**

**Tenia que ser de Bloody Mary, la amo.**

**"Mary was different girl ,had a thing for astronauts" y "Tell me, did you see her face? Tell me, did you smell her taste?", son dos frases sacadas de la cancion "**_Buddha For Mary" _**de la banda 30 seconds to Mars, la cancion habla pues de eso, una Mary se me vino a la cabeza meterla xDD**

**En fin, espero que os guste!**


End file.
